between_the_worlds_and_keybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raffit
Raffit (ラフィット, Rafitto), also known as "Demon Sheriff" (鬼保安官, Oni Hoankan), is a fictional character and antagonist of the One Piece series. He is the navigator and the captain of the Fifth Ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. "We are called the Blackbeard Pirates. Please remember that." :—Raffit. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Christopher Bevins (English), Taiki Matsuno (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Raffit is incredibly pale and sickly looking, and tap dances while he walks because of his shoes (though his black tap dancing shoes do not seem to affect his stealthiness). He is also very tall, as much so as the majority of his crewmates, and slim. He wears an off-white collared long-sleeve shirt patterned with yellow crosses and navy jumper pants. His most distinguishing accessories are his classic black top hat and red wooden cane, with which he also wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. His lips are abnormally dark red. Post-Timeskip After becoming the captain of the 5th fleet, he added a new white cape with feathered collar to his attire. * Hair Color: Black * Body Color: Pale * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: March 13th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He lived in West Blue and worked as a policeman, but was exiled because he was excessively cruel and violent. In contradiction to his past, Raffit now seems to be a calm and cheerful individual that is constantly smiling. He has yet to show the cruelty of his past, and he apparently did not attempt to assist in fighting alongside his crew when Portgaz D. Ace attacked, whistling as he ran away with the rest of the crew to a safe watching distance. Like the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates, Raffit believes strongly in luck, fate, and dreams. Relationships Friends/Allies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech ** G. Zass Burgess ** Doc Q ** Van Ogre ** Stronger ** Shiryu ** San Juan Wolf ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Gol D. Roger * Monkey D. Rex * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks * Whitebeard Pirates ** Ward Ward ** Portgaz D. Ace * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Jimbei * World Government * Bonney Pirates ** Jewelry Bonney Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Prowess After the time-skip, he is officially the Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates 5th fleet/ship and part of a group of Ten Titanic Captains that personally guard the Emperor, Blackbeard. Stealth Master Raffit is skilled in infiltration. When he traveled to Marie Jois, he easily bypassed all the security defenses of the sacred land of the World Government and joined in the meeting for the Warlord nomination. Later at Navyford, before the Blackbeard Pirates sailed to Impel Down, Raffit infiltrated the control room to hypnotize the Navy without anyone knowing. Navigational Skills As a navigator, Raffit guides the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates through the open seas. His level of navigational skills are as of yet unknown, though it is expected he is a quite significantly skilled navigator to navigate through the Grand Line including the seas of the New World. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Grand Compass, which is essential for navigating in the Grand Line. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his navigation, Raffit demonstrated several other abilities. He appears to possess an ability that allows him to obtain wings and fly. Whether this power stems from a Devil Fruit or not is currently unknown. He also is able to move in a similar fashion to the Shave technique as shown in Blackbeard's fight with Trace. It was stated during the Navyford Arc that he was able to hypnotize the naval officers to open the Gates of Justice for them. As a former policeman, Raffit had authority and power over citizens. However, due to his cruelty, he lost this authority when he was exiled. He infiltrated Marie Jois and bypassed detection from several high ranking Navy and 3 Warlords while wearing tap shoes (anime-only feature), until he intentionally made his presence noticed. Raffit has been shown to possess a large amount of endurance by being able to continue fighting even after taking one of Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit shockwaves (albeit not a direct hit) and Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Raffit carries a cane that he spins to accompany his tap-dancing from time to time; it is yet unknown if it can be used as a weapon. Raffit was using a pistol when he helped murder Whitebeard. He was also seen holding it while keeping Navy soldiers away from Blackbeard. Transportation Gallery History Past He used to be a policeman in West Blue Region, but he became a pirate after being removed from the police force and exiled from West Blue for being excessively violent and unnecessarily cruel. He was eventually invited to join the Blackbeard Pirates as the navigator. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Raffit and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Raffit One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * His wide open eyes and ability to move silently are similar to owls, as well as his wings and overall face. He shares this theme with Fukuro. * In the anime, he was first depicted as a average-size man, smaller than the rest of his crew. This mistake was not corrected during the battle between Blackbeard and Trace in Thriller Bark, even when it was clear in the manga that he was as tall as his crew members. Only in the invasion of Impel Down and Battle of Navyford was his size accurately depicted in the anime. * Raffit's hair was drawn differently in his first appearance. In his debut, his hair seemed slightly shorter and was somewhat unkempt at the end, but in his second appearance it is completely straight. Category:One Piece Universe Characters